


Tased and Confused

by SimplyAlexei



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAlexei/pseuds/SimplyAlexei
Summary: "There's a man across the bar who's sent me to kill you." Bucky/Darcy Soulmate AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 22
Kudos: 574





	Tased and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Just something dumb that I wrote in the class a couple years ago instead of taking notes like I should have.
> 
> Some violence, but nothing overtly graphic.

"There's a man across the bar who's sent me to kill you. I need you to pretend to reject me and walk into the woman's restroom."

Darcy had been waiting for this moment since she understood the concept of soul marks, more so once she realized exactly what her mark implied but less so once she became entangled in the world of super secret spies. She was very much aware that her life was probably in serious danger, and while her intended response had changed as she's grown, she's always made sure it was one that made it clear exactly who her soulmate was sent to kill.

"I didn't ask your name so that I could scream it in bed," She said loudly, hoping that whoever needed to hear it would. "I asked so that I would know who to block on social media." She scoffed at the end for good measure.

The surprised look on his face assured her that she'd been clear enough, and he knew exactly what was at stake. She didn't give him any additional time to respond as she stood up and made her way to the dingy bathroom. She didn't even need to ask where it was; as soon as she was old enough, she'd made it a habit to always locate the bathroom in any establishment she went to before anything else. She mentally double checked that she knew exactly which pocket she's put her taser in whilst squeezing past other bar goers on her way to her destination. There was no line, which was surprising given how full the bar was, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and instead was going to look for an exit to escape. 

There was none.

Creepy no-window bathroom aside, Darcy didn't actually know the intentions of her soulmate so she needed to be prepared for anything. She sent a quick SOS text to the most muscle-y Avenger that she knew was still in the city, making sure to pin drop her location to be extra safe. She pulled her taser out of her boot and hid it in her sleeve then positioned herself as out of the way of the door as she could in a single bathroom with no stall, which was just behind the door. Not the most ideal space, but it would hide her from any potential attacker while she waited. 

Her soulmate didn't take long to follow her, the entry swinging open and stopping just a few centimeters from bumping into Darcy herself. It was then that she realized she probably should have locked it; Natasha was going to get in her ass for that. 

"If we're going to survive, I'm going to need you not to attack me." He didn't step anywhere into her line of sight, but she highly doubted he didn't know exactly where she was. She figured that if her truly meant her any harm, there wasn't much she could do to defend herself. She may have been submerged into the super spy world, but she herself was not a super spy, despite Nat's best efforts to train her in basic, non-taser, self defense. 

Darcy swallowed a shallow breath, licking her painfully chapped lips. All she had to do was stall him until back-up arrived. "What's the plan?"

There was a second of silence where neither of them spoke or moved. The universe may have chosen them as soulmates, but they were still strangers. She didn't trust him, and he probably didn't trust her, so they were at an impasse. 

"How bad of an actress are you?" His gruff voice broke the tense silence between them.

She almost laughed. Of all the possible ideas he could have, that was the one he was going with?

"I mean, I'm not about to win an Oscar anytime soon, but I've tricked my parents to sneak out with a boy a time or two." Was is faux pas to tell your soul mate about your other sexual encounters when you first meet?

"Can you act excessively inebriated without being overtly suspicious?"

The doubt in his question stroke a cord of offense in the back of her mind, despite the severity of the situation. "No more suspicious than you standing in the middle of an open bathroom doorway and looking like you're talking to yourself to anyone who might walk by. 

Another moment of tense silence. 

"I am entering now."

His steps were surprisingly heavy and Darcy couldn't' help but think that was simply for her benefit. She'd spent a good few years surrounded by the baddest in the business and she knew for a fact that any generic super spy was capable of moving with absolute silence. 

He came into view two steps in with his gaze straight forward and his hands slightly aloft to show that he wasn't armed. Darcy didn't lower her taser, being the more vulnerable of the two. Natasha could kill people with her thighs (goals). This guy would very well likely kill her with his pinky. 

She could see the smirk on his face as the door swung shut. "You gonna tie me up and hide me in your basement, doll?"

She fought a small, slightly embarrassed smile at his joke. "Only if it's consensual, though I honestly feel like if power play were your kink it's take more than a little rope to get your engine going."

The whole interaction was entirely too surreal, even by her standards. Here she was, pointer her taser at a maybe-probably-assassin who also happens to be her soulmate, flirting with him in a dingy bar restroom to stall for time until her superhero coworker showed up to save her. 

And her soulmate was definitely laughing at her. Good. It meant he wasn't currently trying to kill her.

She lowered her taser. While she wasn't quite convinced that we _wouldn't_ kill her, it did look like her chances of survival currently outweighed those of death. 

He turned his head and they locked eyes for the first time, and it was at that moment that Darcy could just feel it. This person was her soulmate. He was standing across from her in a dirty bathroom and saving her from some goons who wanted her dead for who knows what. 

Her life was so weird.

"So, uh... what now?" She kept her weapon at the ready. Even if she was now assured of her soulmate's lack of ill will, she wasn't dumb enough to think someone else might pop in at any moment. 

"Now we get out of here, doll." Oh. That smirk would be the death of her.

"Solid plan, my dude."

"As if waiting for that cue, a loud clamber of voices broke out from the main area of the bar, followed by two gun shots, a loud thud, and silence before the voices erupted again - this time with a distinct note of panic permeating them. 

Her soulmate reach forward, turning toward the door and pulling Darcy behind him. She, in her panic over his sudden movement, shoved her taser into his side and squeeze the trigger. He froze, grunting before falling and hitting his head on the corner of the nearby sink. She wasn't sure if he was even conscious as he hit the floor.

"Fuck!" She spit as the sound began to die down from outside, presumably as the panicked denizens of New York escaped whatever was happening in the bar. She paced back and forth across the bathroom tiles. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Darcy?" The bathroom door opened slowly, bumping her poor soulmate's metal hand??? before stopping. "Is that you in there?"

"Steve! I accidentally tasered my soulmate!" Natasha would be proud


End file.
